A Digital Party
by Taichi02
Summary: This is my first fic please no flames! tell me what you think about it thanks
1. Default Chapter Title

Ok before I start this I want to state that digimon does NOT belong to me all though I   
wish it did. SO please don't sue me I don't have any money. The only people that do   
belong to me in this fic are my friend's and I than you.  
  
  
".." Stands for talking  
  
'..' Stands for thought  
  
A Digital Party  
Part One  
  
  
  
It was a normal night in the digital world except for one thing; there was a   
party and all of the digidestened and their digimon were there. The original   
8, the armor digidestened, the American kids, Ken, and Me Alex with my   
Devimon and my friends Heather with her Lady-Devimon, Louis with his   
Marine-Devimon, Carl with his…Sukamon you know the one that fell in   
love with Mimi =). Well we were all gathered around a campfire wondering   
what to do.  
  
"Hey I know what we can do," I said "What?" said willies "We could play a   
game of…" I started " Truth Or Dare" Finished Heather with a smile on her   
face. "Ok I go first," said Tai. "Ok who shall be my first victim?" said Tai as   
he looked around the group of digidestened. "Hmmm…. Mimi truth or   
dare?" He asked, "Truth" she answered, "Ok Mimi is there anyone in this   
group that you have fallen in love with?" "Can I change to dare?" "Ok I dare   
you to kiss the one you fell in love with" Tai said grinning "Oh..ummm…I..   
Cant…do I half to?" "Yes, one or the other" "Oh fine I fell in love with…….   
Matt" As soon as she said this matt's eyes grew wide as Joe hung his head in   
defeat. "Ok Kari Truth or Dare?" "Dare!" Mimi smirked "I dare you to   
kiss…Tk" before she could finish Davis interrupted "What no she cant!"   
"Davis you didn't let me finish, and that kiss Davis and tell us who is the   
better kisser." "Fine no problem" Replied Kari "Well I cant tell you that Tk   
has the Ishida charm so he'll be the better kisser" Matt chirped. After Matt   
said that Kari walked over to Tk and kisses him, than walked over to Davis   
and kissed him. "Well?" asked Mimi. With a huge grin on her face Kari   
replied "…Tk…" and as she finished talking she sat in Tk's lap. "Ok my   
turn Alex Truth or Dare?" "Hmm…" 'Im not taking any chances' "Truth" I   
said "Do you like heather?" I don't say anything and just nod. Than I feel   
someone tap my shoulder and I turn around to see Heather smiling down at   
me and than kiss me. "Wow"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Alex: Ok before I start I want to say....  
  
Devimon: He doesn't own Digimon or anyone the characters except for him self and his friends.  
  
Alex: Ummm Thanks Devimon...  
  
Devimon: No problem   
  
Alex: Well on with the story!  
  
  
  
Digital Party!   
Part 2: Truth or Dare continued  
  
  
"So it's my turn now right?" I asked "Yep" answered my Devimon. "Ok...Davis Truth or dare?" 'Your going down Davis' "I can handle anything DARE!" He said a bit over confident "I dare you to annoy every digimon you can find in the next 20 minuets without veemon to help you if you get in trouble" A smirk crept over my face as Davis started to walk off.   
  
20 Minuets later:   
  
"Hey has anyone seen Dav-ish?" Asked veemon "Not for 20 minuets veemon" Gatomon told him. Lady Devimon was the next to talk "I see him...." And Marine-Devimon finished her sentence "He's being chased by about 50 different digimon" At this everyone sweetdroped as Davis ran by being chased by the 50 digimon and yelling "Veeeeeeemmmmmmmmoooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn Trruuuuutttthhhhhh Ooooorrrr Ddddddaaaarrrrrreeeeeee!!!!!!!!!?" "Ill take it safe with Truth," Replied his partner digimon a bit nervously. " Have you ever considered leaving me to be someone else's digimon?" "Well...Yes but just so I could be with Gatomon all the time." After hearing this Gatomon blushed slightly and Patamon Flew over to Veemon and yelled "Boom Bubble" and the attack hit Veemon. "Hey don't you know that Gatomon and I going out!?!?" Yelled patamon a bit ticked off and than flew away. Gatomon just stood up hissed at Veemon and ran off after patamon. Veemon just stood there mouth wide open and blinking thinking 'Uhhh.........what just happened?' "Well basically veemon, Gatomon ripped out your heart shredded it into about 500 small bits and burned it while you watched her do it" Said Devimon as he continued "Don't be surprised I said that I can read people's and Digimon's minds" "Oh...." Said veemon "well .... Louis Truth or Dare?" "........" "Well? What will it be?" "......" "Hey where is he?" " Right here and I pick dare" Louis said while hanging upside-down from a tree " Ok your dare is...."  
  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
  
  
Just to let you know during that 20-minuet time in the beginning of the story Tk and Kari were sitting together just kissing with Tai and Matt trying to get them apart from each other with no success. And Mimi was trying to get matt to sit with her so they could kiss.  



End file.
